


upside down, inside out

by bottomchanyeol, chenssidehoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fraternities & Sororities, Halloween, M/M, Mentions of Marvel, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenssidehoe/pseuds/chenssidehoe
Summary: Chanyeol has an unhealthy obsession with three things: Halloween, parties and Jongdae. Luckily for Chanyeol, Jongdae's brave enough to make the first move and kiss him. Unluckily for Chanyeol he was wearing a mask.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	upside down, inside out

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of joined the fest last minute and the ending was a teeny weeny bit rushed because i was busy BUT this prompt is adorable and i’m a huge ass geek so i hAd to do it. im sorry if it wasn’t what you were hoping for but i hope you enjoy reading it anyways!

Chanyeol loves parties; big and small, themed and not. But he especially loves Sehun's parties because that kid never fails to throw amazingly wild parties. It's also no secret that he's obsessed with Halloween.

 

Obviously when Sehun came up to him with a grin and told him that he's going to throw a huge Halloween party Chanyeol panicked.

He always spends an unhealthy amount of time trying to decide what to dress up as for Halloween, never wanting to repeat himself. According to Baekhyun he also spends an unhealthy amount of money on his ‘geeky’ costumes.

 

This year was different in one aspect though. The moment Deadpool 2 came out Chanyeol knew exactly what he wanted to be for the most wonderful time of the year. So when he saw a $400 carbon copy of the suit online he couldn’t help but purchase it— despite Baekhyun’s warnings of how much he's going to regret it when he's forced to eat instant noodles for months and gets diarrhea. He couldn’t care less, his not-so-closeted geek self-screeching in joy.

 

The costume arrived while he was binge watching Star Trek with Jongdae and Yixing, forcing him to stand up from his very comfortable position cuddled up next to Jongdae.

 

The mailman stood in front of the frat house, waiting patiently as he nervously signed the papers and grabbed the surprisingly heavy package. He walked back in silence, hoping to get to his room unnoticed. The young male was so caught up in trying to get past his friends without them questioning him that he accidentally tripped and landed face first on the floor. Chanyeol couldn’t help but flush a deep shade of red when Jongdae twisted around to look at him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. “What’s that?”

 

He didn’t answer, busy trying to hide the package behind his back. Jongdae somehow took that as the queue to stand up from his spot on the couch and stalk towards Chanyeol, peering at him curiously. “You're never this secretive about anything— ever.” It's touching how concerned Jongdae sounded, but Chanyeol was busy trying to hide the costume from him.

 

“You're only ever this quiet when it involves your weird nerdy costumes.” Yixing piped up from the couch, remote in hand.

 

The way Jongdae's eyes lit up as he towered Chanyeol made him want to throw a chair at Yixing. Why did he have to say that? “That is true.” Jongdae hummed as if he didn’t already figure out what Chanyeol was oh so desperately trying to hide from him. Jongdae just smirked at him— the stupid smirk that makes Chanyeol want to kick him and kiss him at the same time. He reached out to grab the package from behind the taller male.

 

Jongdae was practically beaming when he simply sighed, letting the older male rip it open excitedly. If it was someone else Chanyeol would’ve tried to change the topic and hide the costume so that it'd be a surprise, but it wasn't. It was Jongdae and how was Chanyeol supposed to push Jongdae away when he smiles at him like that?

When Jongdae looked inside the tightly wrapped package, he burst out laughing. With a frown the younger man took the bag back, looking at it before looking up at Jongdae again. “What's wrong with it?” he didn't mean to whine but he did anyways— Jongdae's been rubbing off on him.

 

There’s nothing wrong with the suit, it’s all intact and it looks really good in Chanyeol's humble opinion. He didn’t understand why the brunette in front of him laughed.

After a few more seconds of Jongdae's loud and borderline obnoxious (but still endearing) laughter, the man finally calmed down, grinning up at him with his infamous kitten-like curls. “Nothing's wrong with it, Yeollie.” His heart might’ve stopped for a second from the nickname. “I’m dressing up as Spiderman. We wouldn’t really be matching per se, but I still think it’s cute.”

 

“It is,” he agreed easily, smiling down at Jongdae who looked back at him with a bright smile that took Chanyeol's breath away.

 

“I'm still here!” Yixing grumbled loudly, turning away from them with a pout and grumble causing Jongdae to laugh loudly. He flashed Chanyeol another smile, squeezing his wrist before plopping onto the couch, settling back into his original spot. The skin to skin contact made Chanyeol flush an even darker shade of red.

 

He cleared his throat awkwardly before turning away from his friends and walked up the stairs, his costume clutched close to his chest.

 

Usually Chanyeol is able to keep his costume a secret until Halloween, like that time he surprised everyone with his $15k Iron Man costume and the joker costume with the fake gun that looked creepily realistic, but usually Chanyeol keeps the costume to himself and no one ever finds it-- not even Minseok can persuade him into revealing the surprise. However, this time he got caught red-handed and both Jongdae and Yixing have a big mouth. A really big one.

 

"So what do y'all think our little 'Yeollie is going to dress up as for Halloween?" Yixing smirked, wrapping an arm around Junmyeon's shoulders as he settled onto the couch, his legs sprawled across Kyungsoo's lap.

 

"I bet he's going to be a character from a comic again." Sehun laughed from the loveseat, hugging Jongdae who finally looked away from the television and towards Chanyeol who simply glared at both of them.

 

"I bet you he's going to dress up as Deadpool," Jongdae stated loudly, flashing Chanyeol a small cheeky smirk that made his heart stutter in his chest. Fuck Jongdae and his big mouth.

 

"I bet he's gonna dress up as Black Panther." Baekhyun grinned from where he was sitting on the floor, his head tilted on Kyungsoo's knee.

 

"Oh? You wanna bet?" Jongdae crossed his arms over his chest, smirking knowingly. Chanyeol snorted. What a cheater.

 

Baekhyun squinted, looking at Chanyeol who was sitting on the small couch across from the loveseat alone. "I bet you twenty bucks it's gonna be Black Panther."

 

Jongdae scoffed, unimpressed. "Just twenty?"

 

Baekhyun frowned deeply. "Fine. Forty."

 

"Deal."

 

"Deal."

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes again, turning back towards the movie playing on the screen. From the corner of his eyes he could see Jongdae smirking right at him, his kitten-like lips curled up suggestively.

 

Fuck Jongdae and his pretty mouth.

 

The invitations to the party were sent out a week after that. It was a small business card with Sehun's and his roommate's— Jongin— face on it.

 

Chanyeol laughed loud and slightly confused when Sehun handed him and Baekhyun the card with a grin. "Really? What are we, 12?" he tilted his head, his cheeks heating up with second-hand embarrassment.

 

"Why are you even sending out invitations? It literally says 'everyone is welcome' on the card." Baekhyun's brow scrunched up in confusion as he turned the business card over multiple times.

 

Sehun shrugged, still grinning as he looked back at Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, waiting for the third year to talk. "It's funny."

 

Another laugh bubbled up from inside the pits of his stomach as Baekhyun cackled loudly beside him, arm thrown across Chanyeol's shoulders. "We'll be there." The smaller male grinned, ruffling his hair as Chanyeol grumbled in agreement.

 

"You better be!" Sehun yelled out, already walking away. "It's not a Halloween party without you two."

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, chuckling while Baekhyun dragged him back to the frat house, rattling on and on -- about what, Chanyeol wasn't sure. His mind was too preoccupied with the thoughts of a certain fourth year that was going to dress up as Spiderman.

 

"I actually won y'know, Kyungsoo cheated— Are you even listening to me?" Baekhyun frowned again, his straight silver hair falling into his eyes as he tilted his head to look up at Chanyeol, who flushed under his questioning gaze.

 

"Mhm, of course," he mumbled, knowing damn well Baekhyun saw right through the lie.

 

He watched as Baekhyun rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face, but before he could say anything a frisbee came flying at them, knocking straight into the back of Baekhyun's head.

 

Chuckling in amusement, Chanyeol turned his gaze away just as Baekhyun whipped his head around to glare at the three figures that were playing with the bright blue frisbee just a few seconds ago.

 

Two out of the three stayed rooted in their spot, staring. Their mouth drop open in silent laughter. The third person, on the other hand, came running towards Chanyeol and Baekhyun, concern plastered across his face, his straight eyebrows furrowed in guilt.

 

"I'm so sorry!" Jongdae exclaimed loudly, enveloping Baekhyun in a tight hug before the oldest amongst them all could even open his mouth to say or yell anything. Chanyeol could've sworn Baekhyun was about to explode but once Jongdae started rubbing his head apologetically the other man calmed down, leaning into the touch. Chanyeol bit his lip to hold in a snort. Baekhyun's just an overexcited small puppy. "Are you okay, Baekhyunnie?"

 

His 'Big Daddy' snapback was placed backward on his head that tilted sideways questioningly. "Did I hit you?" Jongdae asked again, Chanyeol's eyes dropped to the way his muscles tightened, becoming more defined the tighter he hugged Baekhyun.

 

"You're lucky I love you," Baekhyun grumbled loudly, an arm slung across Jongdae's small waist. Jongdae smiled sheepishly before turning his attention to Chanyeol.

Jongdae's eyes trailed down Chanyeol's arms to the small card clutched tightly in his hand. "Are you going?" he asked, a small smile on his lips, his head tilted to the side causing the snapback to shift slightly.

 

"Of course I am." Chanyeol smiled back, his eyebrows shooting up at the odd question. "I always do.” he paused, looking away from Jongdae. The other man continued to stare at Chanyeol, his eyes a tad bit too soft and sweet to be considered friendly and it made Chanyeol’s gut curl. “You know that.”

”I do.” Jongdae nodded, untangling himself from Baekhyun and grabbing the bright blue frisbee that laid on the floor beside Baekhyun’s red Balenciaga. “I was wondering if you’re going alone.” Chanyeol’s eyes snapped up from the floor, staring back at Jongdae.

 

”Well, I was,” he spoke up after a too long moment of silence. Baekhyun’s eyes flickered between them before he looked back at his phone, typing away quickly. “Are you?”

 

Jongdae's lips curled up into a smirk that looked less friendly and more flirty. Chanyeol gulped hoping that his ears didn’t turn red, but he knew it did anyway. “I actually wanted to go with you,” he said casually, the smirk disappearing completely as the soft smile danced it's way back onto his lips. “If you wanted to go with me too, of course.”

He looked between the frisbee and Jongdae, heat prickling beneath his cheeks before he finally cleared his throat and looked back at Jongdae who was still smiling at him expectantly. “Of course I want to go with you, idiot.”

 

The grin that split across Jongdae’s features was blinding. “Great, it's a date then. I'll pick you up at half past nine.”

 

He was already walking away before Chanyeol could say anything else. Jongdae turned around after a few seconds to flash him another smile then he was gone again, probably heading back to continue the game with Yixing and Minseok.

 

“Well,” Baekhyun started off, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He stood up straight to look at Chanyeol, amused. “For a second there I thought Jongdae was flirting with a teenage girl.”

 

He spluttered loudly, head whipping around to face Baekhyun, eyes squinted into a murderous glare. “He wasn’t flirting,” he stated, not so confidently. Jongdae has always been a big flirt and he flirted with Chanyeol sometimes, but never so unabashedly and it made Chanyeol feel things.

 

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped as he stared at Chanyeol, eyes blown wide. “I'll just pretend I didn’t hear that,” he finally uttered out after a few more moments of silence.

 

Chanyeol spent the day before the party panicking to Kyungsoo, who simply sipped coffee from a mug that looked a lot like Baekhyun’s. “Why are you complaining again?” he tilted his head to the side, his already thick and bushy eyebrows furrowed.

 

“I’m not complaining,” he groaned loudly, plopping on to Kyungsoo's fluffy white bed. “I'm just nervous.”

 

Kyungsoo finally set his— or is it Baekhyun’s— mug aside, gently placing it on to the nightstand. “You’re nervous,” he parroted, turning around to get a better look at Chanyeol who simply sighed and buried his nose into Kyungsoo's pillow, avoiding his questioning gaze. “Why are you nervous?” Even though he couldn’t see it, he could feel the way Kyungsoo's frowned so deep that his eyebrows mushed together.

 

Another sigh left his lips, he didn’t want to say anything but he knew better than to leave Kyungsoo curious. “Because Jongdae’s picking me up from the frat tomorrow.”

“You guys go to parties together all the time.” The tip of Kyungsoo's feet knocked into the wise of his thighs gently, still slightly confused.

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol agreed easily, finally sitting up straight. His eyes flickered around the room nervously. Kyungsoo is his best friend, but even he didn’t know about the fondness Chanyeol feels towards their mutual best friend. “But—” he looked away, gaze dropping back onto his lap.

 

”Hey, you don’t have to tell me.” The concern laced in Kyungsoo's voice calmed him down. If it was another time he would’ve easily teased his best friend about having ~feelings~ but he felt too nervous about his own feelings.

 

He rolled his eyes, flashing the brunette a small smile. “I know that. I want to tell you.” He does. He just doesn’t know how to. He knew Kyungsoo wouldn’t tease him about liking Jongdae like Baekhyun would (hence why he decided to talk to him and not Baekhyun) but he still felt nervous and, well, scared.

 

He took a deep breath. "I like— I love Jongdae. I've been in love with him for a while now and—” he tore his gaze away from Kyungsoo's, his voice caught in his throat. “When he said he'll pick me up, he called it a date. It was probably a joke because he's Jongdae, but it still makes me feel nervous and excited and scared.” He rambled loudly, fingers twitching in his lap.

 

When there was no response from Kyungsoo he finally decided it would probably be better if he looked up and when he did his friend was smiling at him, a soft and fond expression washing across his face. “I know,” Kyungsoo said finally.

 

Chanyeol frowned as he got a clear look of Kyungsoo. Of course, he knew. He's his best friend. “I wanted to tell you anyways.”

 

A laugh bubbled from Kyungsoo’s plump lips. He shook his head, amused. Chanyeol quickly wiped the corner of his— thankfully— dry eyes. “You don’t have to feel nervous. It’s Jongdae. I’m sure he meant it.”

 

Chanyeol flashed Kyungsoo a bright smile, showing off his white pearly teeth. The shorter male leaned over to pat his arm in a comforting manner before leaning back. “Thanks, Soo.”

 

Chanyeol chews his bottom lip, bouncing from one foot to another in his Deadpool costume, the rubbery material stretched almost uncomfortably against his biceps. His palms felt clammy beneath the gloves, sweat trickling down his neck as he glanced around impatiently.

 

”Hey there, cutie!” Jongdae’s loud angelic laugh cut through the silence like a knife, splitting the skies in half. All the stars fell from the night sky and landed in Jongdae’s eyes.

The Spiderman costume fitted against him perfectly, the reds and blues stretched over his defined muscles, the material stuck against his skin showing off his lightly prominent six packs.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes traveled down his body, unabashedly appreciating his small waist and muscular thighs.

 

Another laugh cut through his train of thoughts, “I’m taking that as an I look good.” Jongdae’s smirk was borderline cocky, but his pink neck and ears were impossible to miss even in the night.

 

“You do,” Chanyeol spluttered out, his face heating up in embarrassment as Jongdae laugh. “The costume really suits you.”

 

Jongdae’s smirk turned into a soft smile once he stood in front of Chanyeol. His eyes shone in (what Chanyeol hoped was) pure adoration. “The costume really suits you too,” his hands trailed down Chanyeol’s arm in silent appreciation.

 

It would’ve been the perfect moment to lean down and capture Jongdae’s enticing pink lips within his own.

 

Instead, Chanyeol grabbed Jongdae’s hand and started half dragging, half hauling them towards Sehun’s frat, his ears burning a darker shade of red when he felt Jongdae wrap an arm around his waist. When he glanced over to look at Jongdae he saw that the older male had already pulled his mask over his face. It stretched against his cheekbones perfectly, but Chanyeol still felt disappointed knowing he couldn’t appreciate Jongdae’s face.

 

Apparently, he stopped in his tracks because Jongdae turned around to face him, his amusement clear even if his face was covered in a mask. “You should put yours on too,” he said simply, voice laced with something so soft it made Chanyeol’s heart flutter inside his chest.

 

“Oh,” he muttered out lamely, “Yeah,” his cheeks burned as he finally looked down at the mask he had scrunched up in the palm of his hand.

 

”Here,” Jongdae took a step closer, but this time Chanyeol stayed still in his spot, breath caught in his throat. “Let me help.” He couldn’t see it, but he could feel the way Jongdae’s lips would’ve curled up into a small smile as he grabbed the mask from Chanyeol’s hand.

 

One of Jongdae’s short stubby fingers twirled a lock of his black hair gently before petting it down. Chanyeol watched quietly as Jongdae lifted himself up to pull the Deadpool mask over his face.

  
Their faces were centimeters apart, he could feel the elder’s soft breath against his jaw before Jongdae quickly pulled away, a small embarrassed chuckle leaving his lips.

 

Not for the first time, Chanyeol wished Jongdae didn’t have the mask on, so he could see the way his cheeks would heat up much like his own.

 

The party was filled with people all dressed in bizarre costumes, most had their face covered with a mask or makeup just like Chanyeol and Jongdae did.

 

It took them a little over ten minutes to find Baekhyun — wrapped in white cloth from head to toe — clinging onto Kyungsoo who was dressed in a plain black sweater and black leggings, his face painted white and his eyes underlined with thick eyeliner. Despite his casual attire, the youngest of the four looked terrifying.

 

”Deadpool? Really?” Baekhyun groaned, leaning his head against Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

 

“Pay up, Byun.” the smugness in Jongdae’s voice was impossible to miss even with the loud music blaring from the stereos.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, grabbing his wallet that was tucked neatly into the cracks of his cloth. “I knew you two would be one of those cheesy couples with matching costumes, but Spideypool? Really?” his gaze trailed from Chanyeol to Jongdae, the white eye contacts making the action seem a lot creepier, sending a shiver down Chanyeol’s spine.

 

“First of all,” Jongdae took the forty dollars proudly, shoving it into the pocket in his suit. "We accidentally matched. Second of all, Spideypool is superior and you’re just a coward.”

 

”Sure, loverboy.” Baekhyun snorted, untangling himself from Kyungsoo who simply sipped from his glass of cheap champagne, watching the interaction with a small amused twitch on his lips.

 

This time it was Chanyeol who rolled his eyes, his arm unconsciously wrapped around Jongdae’s waist. He didn’t notice his actions until Jongdae stepped away from him causing the arm to drop unceremoniously to his sides. “I’ll be right back,” the shorter male leaned up, close to Chanyeol’s ears so that he could hear him clearer. “Anything you want from the bar?” He dropped back fo his normal height, head tilting questioningly.

 

When Chanyeol shook his head Jongdae simply nodded and left, Baekhyun tagging along behind him like a lost puppy.

 

“You know,” Kyungsoo stepped beside him soundlessly, taking another sip from the cheap champagne showing that Sehun clearly couldn’t be bothered to focus on the drinks, instead focusing on the bright disco light hanging from the ceiling and the big DJ booth in the corner of the frat house. “I think Jongdae likes you back.” Kyungsoo continued, elbowing Chanyeol’s side so the elder would pay attention to him.

 

He snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better. As my best friend, you’re legally obliged to do so!”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and quickly gulped down his glass before setting it aside to look into Chanyeol’s covered eyes. “I’m serious, Yeol. Jongdae’s clingy and touchy, but whenever he’s next to you it just doesn’t seem friendly at all. It’s so obvious he likes you back.”

 

Before Chanyeol could respond Jongdae and Baekhyun sauntered back towards them, a drink in each of their hands. Jongdae immediately took back his position next to Chanyeol, handing him a glass of beer.

He pulled off his mask, shaking his head to let his permed hair fall back into its place. “I know you said you don’t want anything, but I know you Yeollie,” the shorter male grinned up at him, lips curled up gently. “You love getting smashed at parties.”

 

”I bet he’d love getting smashed at this one.” Yixing piped up, throwing his arm across Chanyeol’s shoulder whilst wiggling his eyebrows. “If you know what I mean.”

”I’m pretty sure we all know what you mean, Xing,” Jongdae grumbled as he chuckled loudly, lips wrapped around the tip of the bottle.

 

“Good.” Yixing untangled himself from Chanyeol, grabbing one of the beer’s in Baekhyun hand and taking a huge swig from it. “Sehun just challenged Taemin to a dance battle and you all need to see it.”

 

To their surprise Jongdae was the only one who backed out, laughing it off and saying that he wanted to go catch up with a few friends while Kyungsoo practically dragged Baekhyun and Chanyeol to the dance floor, always the one to find joy in disasters. But Chanyeol couldn’t blame him as he sniffled his laughter watching Sehun and Taemin drunkenly dance around each other in what looked like a bird mating call imitation.

 

Sehun’s arms were stretched out as wide as it could go, his legs moved to the beat as he swayed around Taemin who kept swinging himself back and forth.

 

Kyungsoo stood beside him wheezing silently, his hands wrapped around Baekhyun’s bicep as the older male toppled over in loud laughter. Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol took another sip of his beer. He was surrounded by a bunch of lightweights.

 

A gurgled scream escaped Sehun’s lips as Party Rock Anthem bounced off the whole building. Before Chanyeol could hear Jongin deem either of his boyfriends the winner Minseok — dressed up as Chucky — draped himself across Chanyeol’s shoulder, lifting the mask off his face slightly.

 

”There’s someone at the stairs waiting for you,” the elder half whispered half yelled, his breath reeking of alcohol that made Chanyeol ponder for a second if his friend was drunk or not.

 

He decided Minseok was both when the shorter man dragged him away from the party with a scary amount of strength. The poor boy didn’t even have time to say anything, so he simply chugged down the rest of his bottle and let Minseok drag him away from the crowd.

 

They stopped beside the stairs. He grabbed himself another small cup from a table which he immediately chugged down while Minseok elbowed his sides impatiently.

 

”What?” Chanyeol grumbled loudly, the orange haired man simply grin, his Chucky make up making it look creepier than it was supposed to be.

 

“Look.” Minseok pointed behind him.

 

Curious, Chanyeol turned around only to be met with someone dressed in a spiderman costume, hanging upside down from the stairs. Before Chanyeol could figure out who and why they were there the spiderman pulled his mask up.

 

The alcohol that was already running through his system slowed down his reaction and before he knew it the spiderman pulled down his own mask, revealing soft kitty curls that Chanyeol would recognize anywhere.

 

Feeling bold, Chanyeol gently cupped his cheek, his lips pressed gently against Jongdae’s. He could feel the other’s tenseness and stiffness from being hung upside down, but Jongdae simply pulled him closer, his lips moving in sync with Chanyeol’s own ones.

 

Even as someone (Chanyeol wasn’t sure who, but he assumed it was either Baekhyun or Jongin) wolf whistled, Jongdae didn't pull away, sucking Chanyeol’s bottom lip gently.

Chanyeol pulled away first, gasping for air, his eyes blown wide in a mixture of surprise and confusion. “Why did you- Do you?-” his voice trailed off halfway, cheeks flaming up in embarrassment. “Do you like me back?” he asked finally, his voice soft and unsure, but Jongdae clearly heard it.

 

He pulled himself up onto the stairs before jogging down to meet Chanyeol, his mask now fully off, revealing his permed hair that stuck against his forehead with sweat. “I do.” Jongdae’s fingers curl into the collar of Chanyeol’s costume, pulling the younger man down so their lips would meet in another soft kiss. “I always have. But I just found out you like me back and I just thought it’d be cute if I kissed you as Spiderman did.”

 

“It is cute,” Chanyeol confirmed, his cheeks and ears still burning a bright shade of pink that was visible even under the dim lighting of the party. “Though I’m pretty sure Spiderman kissed Mary Jane Watson and not Deadpool.”

 

With another laugh, Jongdae pulled him down into their third but not last kiss.

 

The back of Chanyeol’s knee hit the edge of Chanyeol’s bed, causing him to fall down against the soft mattress, pulling Jongdae down with him.

 

“You’re seriously beautiful,” Jongdae murmured against his lips, fingers curled against the Deadpool suit.

 

He trailed kisses down his exposed skin, sucking soft red marks against the sensitive skin of his neck, making Chanyeol whimper feverishly beneath him. “Off.” the younger man practically growled, unzipping the Spiderman suit that stuck to Jongdae with sweat.

 

Jongdae eagerly obliged, pulling his suit off before pulling Chanyeol up to take the red and black suit off, throwing it carelessly onto the unusually tidy floor.

 

Chanyeol pushed Jongdae onto the bed with a small smirk, watching as he stared at him with wide amused eyes, the corners of his lips pulled up into a wide happy grin filled with (what Chanyeol now know is) pure undying affection.

 

He straddles the shorter male with a small smirk that turned into a soft shy smile when Jongdae carded his fingers into Chanyeol’s messy black hair. His hips twitched forward onto Jongdae’s, a small whimper leaving his lips right after.

 

“Seriously beautiful,” Jongdae breathed out, two fingers hooked into the waistband of his briefs. Chanyeol flushed an ever deeper shade of rose red at the compliment causing Jongdae to burst into a small fit of laughter. “The cutest too.”

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes before rolling his hips against Jongdae’s, brushing their clothed cock together. “Stop flirting, start fucking.”

 

Another laugh left Jongdae’s lips as he flipped them over, pulling Chanyeol’s briefs off in one swift motion. “Of course you’d also be impatient as fuck in bed,” he looked down at Chanyeol with the same Cheshire like grin.

 

With an eye roll, Chanyeol pushed himself up, leaning on one arm to look at Jongdae while the other hand tangled itself into Jongdae’s soft brown locks.

 

“You’re the worst,” he mumbled halfheartedly, pulling his boyfriend into him once the other finally rid himself of the boxers he was wearing.

 

“I know.” he leaned in to connect their lips, gently sucking Chanyeol’s tongue causing him to let out a loud moan. “But you love it.” he pulled away, taking Chanyeol’s breath with him. His eyes trailed down Chanyeol’s long limbs, his fingers softly traced out his sides. A small shiver ran down Chanyeol’s spine.

 

After leaving a tender kiss on Chanyeol’s inner thighs Jongdae leaned across the taller male to grab his almost full bottle of lube from his nightstand.

 

Not even leaving a chance for Chanyeol to talk, Jongdae lubed up his fingers in a swift motion before pushing one finger knuckles deep into him causing Chanyeol to cry out, back arching at the sudden intrusion. Another finger slipped in as he carefully fingered the younger male, watching him let out soft ‘ahs,’ his fingers twitching against the beige sheets.

 

Once satisfied, Jongdae pulled out with a small smirk, eyes sparkling beneath the soft lighting of the room. The tip of his fingers slowly traced the rim of his entrance, making Chanyeol whimper.

 

“ _Please_.”

 

“Please what?” he tilted his head, voice laced with amusement.

 

“ _Fuck me_.”

 

Not needing to be told twice Jongdae ripped open a condom, slipping it on easily before lifting Chanyeol’s legs up, meeting the other’s eyes with a soft caring smile that made Chanyeol’s chest swell up with a warmth softer and more powerful than just pleasure.

 

Jongdae’s hips slapped against him, his cock nudging into him hard and fast. Chanyeol threw his head back with a gasp, thighs and shoulders tensing. Jongdae stayed still for a moment, letting Chanyeol adjust and relax, his hands sliding up and down Chanyeol’s thigh like a brand calming the younger male.

 

“This okay?” he tilted his head, soft brown eyes boring into Chanyeol’s own ones. With a small nod of confirmation, the soft smile on Jongdae’s lips morphed into something much more feral, something much more hungry.

 

Jongdae fucked into him hard and fast, hips slapping against Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol let out another long moan when he looked up to find Jongdae’s eyes trained on his ass, watching as his cock disappeared into him with every sharp thrust.

 

He lifted Chanyeol’s legs up higher, letting it set on his shoulders and the angle had Chanyeol crying out even louder than before, each thrust hitting his prostate over and over again.

 

“Go on,” Jongdae smirked down at him, nails digging into Chanyeol’s soft pale skin. “Touch yourself.”

 

His fingers wrapped around his leaking cock, he quickly jerked himself off to the same rhythm as Jongdae’s thrust. Moans mixed in with hiccups left his lips as he threw his head back at a particularly hard thrust, his muscles tensing up when he came all over his stomach.

 

Chanyeol laid back, watching Jongdae groan as he thrust into him, coming inside the condom with an equally loud moan.

 

“That was nice,” he gasped out, disposing of the condom into a bin and grabbing a small cloth to wipe the come off Chanyeol’s stomach. “We should do that more often.”

 

Laughing loudly Chanyeol turned away, his cheeks heating up for the hundredth time in the past hour. “Slow down Spiderman, you have to take me to dinner first.”

 

Jongdae laid down beside him, arms wrapping itself around Chanyeol’s waist as he leaned in for a soft chaste kiss. “Are you free tomorrow?” he tilted his head, eyes shining as he looks into Chanyeol’s when the other male nodded a breathtaking smile plastered itself onto Jongdae’s lips. “Great, let me take you out for dinner.”

 

”Finally,” Yixing groaned when he walked in on Chanyeol and Jongdae making out against the couch. “I thought you two would never figure out that you’re madly in love with each other and would die alone.”

 

He sat down at the edge of the couch as Chanyeol quickly tried to scramble off Jongdae’s lap. Jongdae simply held his boyfriend’s waist, keeping him exactly where he wanted him to be.

 

“You owe me twenty bucks.” Baekhyun stated, plopping down on the love seat beside the sofa. ”Which movie should we watch?” he turned his body around to look at his two housemates and Chanyeol who was still blushing on Jongdae’s lap.

 

“I’ve been weirdly attracted to Deadpool lately,” Jongdae said with a grin, resting his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 

Yixing’s nose crinkled up in mild disgust, but he laughed nonetheless, standing up to slide in the new Deadpool movie. “I bet you,” he started off, sitting back on the couch as the movie start. “They have weird kinky roleplay sex where they dress up as superheroes.”

 

When Chanyeol flushed an even darker shade of red Baekhyun let out a loud laugh. “Oh my god,” he wheezed out, watching the youngest amongst them hide his face into the crook of Jongdae’s neck. “They do!”


End file.
